mutant_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Pure Humans (monsters)
Pure Humans are pure, unmutated humans. They are also called Pure Stain Humans. Riot Police Men Riot Police No. Enc.: 1d6 (3d10) Alignment: Lawful Neutral Movement: 120' (40') Armor Class: 5 (Plastic Riot Armor and Plastic Riot Shield) Hit Dice: 1+1 HP: 5 Attacks: 1 Damage: 1d6 or weapon type Save: F1 Morale: 7 Hoard Class: I (XXI) XP: 21 Pistol, automatic 1d10 Automatic 400 ft./800 ft. 5 lb. Shotgun 3d6/1d6 Normal 50 ft./100 ft. 10 lb. Irritant Gas Grenade * 30 ft. 1 lb. Irritant Gas Grenade: This type of grenade creates a thick cloud of irritant gas that causes gagging, choking, and nausea to those in its area of effect. One round after a grenade of this type lands, it emits a cloud of smoke in a 30 foot radius that persists in still conditions for 1d3+6 turns and in windy conditions for 1d3+1 turns. Each round a target remains in the smoke, he suffers cumulative effects of an AC penalty of 1 and -2 to his attack rolls. The character will return to normal in a number of rounds equal to 3x the number of rounds the character spent breathing the noxious gas. A gas mask or other filtering device will protect against this gas. (3d10) Alignment: Neutral Movement: 120' (40') Armor Class: 7 Hit Dice: 1+1 HP: 5 Attacks: 1 Damage: 1d6 or weapon type Save: F1 Morale: 7 Hoard Class: I (XXI) XP: 21 ''- Brett Waste'' 'Rioters ' No. Enc.: 1d6 (3d10) Alignment: Chaotic Movement: 120' (40') Armor Class: 7 (DEX) Hit Dice: 1+1 HP: 5 Attacks: 1 Damage: 1d6 or weapon type (Molotov Cocktail) 1d8 5 ft. 1 lb. Save: F1 Morale: 7 Hoard Class: I (XXI) XP: 21 Molotov Cocktail: This device, which is still commonly made even in the wasteland, is merely a glass bottle of oil, whiskey, other alcohol, or other flammable liquid, with a wick inserted. The cocktail is lit and thrown, exploding into flames on landing. It has a blast radius of 5 feet and deals 1d8 hp of fire damage to everyone in the blast radius. ''- Brett Waste'' 'The Batty Man' Size: Man-sized (5'2") Weight: 160 lbs. "Reports continue to flood in from the Queens area of New York of a strange flying bat-shaped creature in the night sky this week. The size of a man, the bat-creature flaps silently across the city skyline for minutes in front of hundreds of reliable witnesses at a time. NYC Authorities have put down these reports to 'mass hysteria' and 'flocks of geese'..." - NY City Observer 13/4/2012 Size: Man-sized (5'2") Weight: 160 lbs. No. Enc.: 1 (unique) Alignment: CN Movement: 60' (20')//180'(60') flying and gliding Armor Class: 6 Hit Dice: 2 HP: 8 Attacks: 1 (-1 'to hit' & 'damage; STR) Damage: 1d2-1 Save: F1 Morale: 6 Hoard Class: None XP: 20 "The Batty Man" is Reginald Marcus Garvey, a street sweeper who lives in New York. He is a young, gay 25 year old Carribean Rastafarian who has been driven insane by an overuse of marijuana. In his mental confusion he has taken on the role of a caped crime fighter and vigilante using a light-weight micro-glider suit that his mother who he lives with has unknowingly knitted for him. He will befriend any adventurers only to betray them to the police at an opportune moment for his own personal media glory. ''- Brett Waste'' Category:Monsters